happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalulus de Yutari Honyalala
Kalulus de Yutari Honyalala (カルルス・デ・ユターリ・ホニャララ, Karurusu de Yutaari Honyarara), sometimes romanized as "Karls," is one of Honyala Land's two princes. He is incredibly cheery and optimistic. Under the advice from his father, King Kamopapa, he and his younger brother Prince Furanui de Shakin Honyalala came to Earth to figure out what it means to be king. He normally has the appearance of a yellow creature similar to that of an otter, but he also has the ability to transform into the shape of a humanCharacter bio page.. He is the one who makes the transformation of the Defense Club into Magic Knights of Happy Kiss possible. Appearance When in his human form, Kalulus has violet eyes, golden hair like the sun and dark skin. His hair is long, around waist level, and is neatly tied into an ornate ponytail with a shooting star pin attached near his bangs. When in his human form, his outfit resembles that of his Magic Knights and is colored white and yellow, befitting his sunny personality. Kalulus carries a golden sword that stays at his hip. As an otter, his fur is mostly yellow except for his feet, which are hairless and the fur around his chest and muzzle, which are white. Kalulus also sports a star-shaped emblem on his stomach with a red flower-shaped insignia inside. Personality Kalulus isn't sure what it means to be king, but he does know that he wants to rule over a joyful, peaceful world. While not completely oblivious to Earth's customs and environment, he has little hands on experience. Although he is Furanui's older brother, he can oftentimes act childish such as when he tried to coerce the Defense Club into becoming his Magic KnightsEpisode 1 - The Suddenness of Happy Kiss!. Although he can be pushy and easily show his frustration, Kalulus' ultimate goal is to spread happiness throughout Earth. History Together with his brother Furanui, he was prince of Honyala Land. On his father's suggestion, he and Furanui travel to Earth to discover what it means to be a king. While Furanui's plan was to rule over Earth using fear, Kalulus wanted to rule the Earth by inspiring happiness in others. He first appears on Earth in his human form in the bath water at the Kurotama Bathhouse. Upon meeting Kyoutarou, Ryouma, Nanao, Taishi and Ichiro, he displays a variety of magic to them, including ice and fire magic. Kalulus is surprised to learn that humans do not dry off quickly, nor can they use magic. Initially, Kalulus takes on an assertive persona and tries manipulating the five boys into becoming his magic knights. This approach has little success and the boys try to leave him in the bathhouse. Eventually, he forces them to forge a bond with him by kissing his hand and transforms the five of them into the magic knights of Happy Kiss. During his time on Earth, Kalulus learns a lot about human customs and the culture of Japan. After he makes the Happy Kiss knights pledge to him, Kalulus takes on a more laid back approach. His main concerns seem to be enjoying the water and making humans happy. Often times, when Edelstein has turned a student into a monster, Kalulus is the only one who wants to engage the student. Usually, his time is spent as a creature that resembles an otter, which is his normal form. However, there are times when he can take on a human appearance such as when he meets with Kyoutarou and the other for the first time and when he participates in the culture festival. Similarly to Ichiro, Kalulus is often naive or oblivious to certain things such as how different Earth culture is from his own, or that being happy isn't a choice but something humans typically have to work toward. However, Kalulus makes a genuine effort to understand life on Earth as well as the cultures and customs associated with humans. Although he is older than Furanui, he is not the Crown Prince of Honyala Land, meaning that his brother could take the crown if King Kamopapa thought Furanui was a better fit for the throne. Despite this, Kalulus harbors no animosity for his brother and appears to be living on Earth to better his understand of the universe and broaden his horizons, rather than only trying to prove that he is a better choice for Crown Prince. During the various confrontations between Edelstein and Happy Kiss, Kalulus uses a magic he calls Happy Powder to wipe the memories of being a monster from the students of Binan HIgh School while leaving the feelings of happiness in their hearts. When King Kamopapa is threatened during the time Ata is attacking Kyoutarou, Kalulus falls to pieces over the news, openly sobbing. He is comforted by Kyoutarou, who points out how weird it is to see Kalulus be unhappy. Kalulus is grateful, not just for Kyoutarou's kindness but for Happy Kiss' willingness to risk their lives to save his father from danger. Together, Kalulus and the Happy Kiss magic knights rush into the portal. Quotes "That's right! This is our tributary!" References Category:Main Characters Category:Happy Kiss Category:Honyala Land Resident